speculativeevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:128.139.226.37
Thanks for your article. It's the type of article that this wiki needs. I hope you understand that I took this site over from a previous user and not all the articles are of Wikiversity standard. Proxima Centauri 14:05, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Why did humans evolve a sense of humour? In human society intelligent people tend to dominate. We choose wise, capable leaders. We laugh at those who make mistakes. That helps us avoid choosing the wrong leader. Aliens may or may not share our sense of humour. Proxima Centauri 14:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I think there is evidence for aliens. There is evidence for aliens in a parallel universe. That evidence is the apparently Fine-tuned Universe. The apparent fine tuning of the parameters of our universe does provide evidence for intelligent design or Old Earth Creationism. To me it certainly raises the probability that the Universe is designed. At the same time I’m an administrator and user on many secular websites and I know the counterarguments. Postulating a supernatural designer or designers explains nothing as there is the further question of why a complex designer capable of fine tuning the universe exists. Alien design can potentially explain the strange way the parameters of the universe allow carbon based life. All one needs to assume is that somewhere in a parallel universe conditions were right for a different kind of life and in that other universe life was possible without fine tuning. Aliens evolved by natural selection in the parallel universe, then they designed and created us. Why did they do it? The urge to procreate is one that will frequently or usually evolve in any intelligent beings. Those who want to procreate pass their genes on. Creating a whole new universe with sentient beings in it is something wonderful, it’s a Superstimulus. Intelligent entities that can’t procreate for whatever reason, don’t want to procreate, have already procreated as much as they want to may well put a small amount of their energy into designing and building new universes. If a whole civilization puts a small amount of energy into making universes something dramatic can result. Thank you aliens if you did it. Proxima Centauri 22:09, 9 March 2009 (UTC) No, no, no. I'm surprised at you. Fine Tuning is not indicative of anything, since the whole argument misses the actual physics finding. Why is it FINE tuning that indicates design in your scenario? Why did the aliens not create a universe that doesn't obey laws that aren't FINELY tuned? Supposedly, they could construct such a universe too, and it would be easier to manufacture as the slightest mistake in tuning won't ruin everything. No, FINE tuning is not explained at all by positing creator aliens or gods. And SOME tuning is a must, we must of course find ourselves in a universe that supports our life. Another core thing that the argument misses is that we don't know the alternatives. Why do you think only these constants can be twiddled with? Can't the aliens design different physics? Can they control all the knobs independently, or must they change some if they change others? Are some, or maybe all, values fixed? Are some, or maybe all, values chosen randomly, beyond the creator's control? Without a thorough understanding of the way universes and laws of physics come to be we just don't have the tools to understand whether our universe's parameters are really special or really indicative of design. My best guess is that the basic physics is the only possible physics, and that there is a multiverse in which different universes have their parameters chosen randomly. That is what our understanding of physics leads us towards - more and more things are seen as a result of general truisms (like "things don't change because you changed your choice of coordinates"), more and more constants appear to be fixed due to spontaneous symmetry breaking, and our attempts at formulating a quantum theory of gravity almost invariably produce other universes. This hypothesis is motivated by science, and solves the problem through the anthropic principle - given infinitely many universes, we'll find ourselves in one whose laws support us. What makes this hypothesis inferior to the alien-design hypothesis? Finally, I'd expect any aliens that create universes to do so by way of virtual reality, so that the universe they create would be far more accomodating to their needs and desires. They have far greater control that way. (We don't know how creating actual, physical, universes is possible, but our best bet does not involve a lot of energy indeed - all you need to do is concentrate the mass of a dog into a small area, and pack it all into the inflaton field; we of course have no idea how to actually do that. You won't be able to control the parameters of the created universe, however; they'd be determined randomly.) YR 08:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC)